16 S Charles Beard Announcement Log
Charles Beard book by chapters * American history links from 15F http://laoshi.wikia.com/wiki/American_Resources#Ch2_Origin_and_History_2 Homework General 作业，学期总公告（每周添加） :Introduction to History of The United States (Spring Semester)�美国历史 :How to read this book 注意：Must bring this book (美国历史-"Blue Book") to know your homework, activities, exam :7 Parts (25 chapters) 15 Weeks Most important to your marks 对分数最重要的是： * Group projects 小组表演 * English diary 英语日记 * Exam-preparation technique 备考技巧（也叫 Homework） %%% :Homework: Chapter Question Answers（抄） :Homework every week: 在该周“指定 Part” 后的 Questions 里，把每一个（强调“每一个”） question 里你认为是“keywords” 的两个词用下线划出，并配上该 part 里的“解释页数”。 不说出解释页数不给分。 通常每 part 我可以给你一分。 但若全部 questions 都按要求做了，给两分。 每个 question 里的 keywords 不应该超过两个，有时候一个。 你自己决定哪几个是 keyword. :For example, on page 013, 我们可以找到 Part I 的 Part Questions. 请看到我对下面一两个问题划出了 keyword, 并找到了“章节解释页码”： 2. Why were individuals unable to go alone to American in the beginning? What agencies made colonization possible? Discuss each of them. P1~4 (你可以在一到四页找到 “Trading Companies” 等 agencies) :5. What is meant by the "melting pot"? What nationalities were represented among the early colonists? p5-8 （从五到八页你真的能够找到“melting pot” 的定义 以及 哪几个“nationalities” 的列举） 找keywords 的解释页数对期末考及格极端重要。因为老师不打算发含有答案的真题。也是闭卷考。（抄） :1）所有在“解释页”上找到的，有关 part questions 的 keywords 的知识点的最简单总结。称为“章节问题答案”：Chapter question answers. 2) 由 chapter question answers 改编成的填空题 3）由chapter question answers 改编成的选择题 All "Part Questions" from Parts I-VII are part of "test materials" (题型) :要快速读含有 keywords 的页，才可以找出那几页是哪个 keyword 的“解释页”。千万要快读，不要慢读。 %%% :What Is English Diary? （抄） :English Diary is the only way to add to your Participation Score 只有“英语日记”才能加你的“参与分”。 参与分的学期总分比重是期末考的三倍。 Every class, Teacher asks you to volunteer. You don't have to do it. 每节课，老师叫你自愿分享英语日记。不会强制要你写。但写了才加参与分。 “英语维基百科”，“英语国家地理杂志”，“Smithsonian Magazinzine”， "American History Magazine" 上找到的任何知识性 30-50 词之间的“图片说明”，只要抄在笔记本上，都算“英语日记”。 课堂上对老师读才算1-2分。不读绝不算分。 :Chapter question answers (章节后问题中 keywords 解释页上的解释) 总结了写在笔记本上，甚至 chapter questions keywords 在“英语维基百科”上的解释总结了写在笔记本上，只要控制在 30-50 英语词之间，课堂上读出分享，就算英语日记。 1-2 分。 不得照读书本里的页。不写在笔记本上不算分。不读出来绝不算分。 其他老师临时新增的“英语日记题”，老师每周会向 communication assistants 联络专员宣布。 %%% :What are "Group Talkshows"? :小组脱口秀的学期总分比重等同于期末考的比重 全班分每组六人的组，共十组。 整本书 7 个 Part，只需要每组在其中选三个 Parts, 分成三个不同的脱口秀，分周演讲。（抄） 英语日记最容易得分。 小组脱口秀最容易过。不缺席，参加脱口秀的同学，很难不过。 期末考试最难过。 不做 homework 的同学肯定期末考不过。 %%% :对“作业”或“ English Diary ” 有何疑问，先问你们组的 “联络专员 communication assistant”， 他不懂才问班长，班长不懂才问老师。 Diary General 日记，学期总指导（每周添加） Links, resources; 链接，资源 Wk 1 Wk 2 Wk 3 %%% :“集中发” :（以上图片及现在的告示为“集中发”） :（所谓“集中发”，意思是班长要搜集有类似集中发价值的一周内老师在Q群微群的告示，贴入email，集中在每星期天晚上发给几位“联络专员”，并附带：“请各位联络专员转发给自己所有组友”的字眼。 凡是有“集中发”价值的告示，应该都属于“集中发”） *虽然今天有雨，但是缺席的人仍然太多。 缺席人太多，则通常很有必要突击进行点名。 另外如果老师如果不是太忙，也很有可能突击点名。 *如果某班主动要求分享日记、作业的同学很多，排队要求老师记参与分，则老师会很忙。很忙就可能没有时间点名了。 *但是如果老师要亲自鼓动在座的学生分享作业、日记的话，老师随时可以说：“我时间有限，暂时步接受分享了”，然后老师就有足够的时间对全班点名。 *所以老师还是较为喜欢同学们排队在讲台前主动要求分享作业、日记的。 *缺席被点名记一个“负”字，都可能吃掉一个“正”字。 上学期上“美国历史文化课”的班，得到“负”字的同学超过了十个。 学期末要补考的同学一般要从得到“负”字最多的十个同学中拣选。 按要求，补考的同学人数不能过少。所以老师要从他们中拣选。 *如果老师目测，在座同学已经达整班人数的 99%， 那老师认为是没有什么必要点名的。但如果目测缺席同学超过了一定数目，不但老师觉得有必要点名，而且学院会敦促老师有责任点名。 :以上为集中发。 %%% Wk 4 班长，请将此 email 通过 email 发给所有 Communication Assistants 联络专员，再由联络专员转发给他们自己的所有组友。 %%%%%%% * “闪卡”属于“组表演”同一类型的任务，是“期中（考）”分数的来源。 它是每个同学必做的。 它既不属于“作业”（每周），也不属于“日记”。 * “闪卡”于16S（2016年春）学期第四周（三月二十三日）布置，于第六周（四月八日）课堂上准时交、验收。 * 本邮有附件，请按照本邮件模式，用纸（小笔记本）及笔手写，不得用电脑打字，制作出“闪卡” flashcard. * “第一页”和“第二页”必须为正反两页。 English idioms on 1st page entirely random 第一页的英语词组完全不能按顺序排； Chinese Translation on 2nd page in order, or in an order entirely different from 1st page. 第二页中文翻译按顺序，或按一个与第一页英语词组完全不同的顺序。Only use pen and paper to make this flashcard. Do not use computer. Write down usages/phrases/idioms that you can find anywhere. English vocab should not be single words. 英文页不要记“单词”，要记“词组、短句”。每页九十个词组约包含300单词。本作业布置后两周，在课堂上验收。 * 鉴于本课为“美国历史课”，所以“闪卡”词汇不应来源于普通来源，而最好来源于以下几个渠道： 1 Charles Beard 写的“美国历史课本”； 2 en.wikipedia.org 特别是有关“美国历史”的词条； 3 National Geographic 网站特别是有关“美国历史”的词条； 4 Smithsonian Magazine 网站特别是有关“美国历史”的词条； 5 American History Magazine 网站特别是有关“美国历史”的词条； 6 Reddit.com 网站特别是有关“美国历史”的贴； 7 quora.com 网站特别是有关“美国历史”的贴。 * "老师维基” laoshi.wikia.com 中有对“闪卡”怎样做更加详细的描述，请在此页中搜寻 flashcard 一词，并读懂怎样制作： http://laoshi.wikia.com/wiki/American_Resources --- 13. M) Create a “flash-card” to learn new idioms, expressions, phrases: Instructions are in the section ““Flashcard Booklet” (Memorizing vocabulary at random) (Pisces)” --- 后记：我的英语课的特点 *My Oral English Class is rather simple: --- The five types of short strings of words should be collected through magazine or encyclopedia reading, through videos and through diary writing with the help of dictionary tools. They should be written down on flashcards, not "word lists". 以上“五短”应当从杂志及百科的阅读中取得，从视频观看中取得，从日记写作中通过字典等工具取得。 “五短”应该被记录在 -乱序 和 -隐去母语 的 “闪卡”中，而不是记录在 -顺序 及 -有母语一一对应 的 “词列”中。 --- %%% Wk 5 Wk 6 Wk 7 Wk 8 Wk 9 Wk 10 Wk 11 Wk 12 Wk 13 Wk 14 Wk 15 Wk 16 Wk 17 Wk 18 Wk 19 Wk 20 Wk 21 Wk 22